Butterfly
by o0 June 0o
Summary: Un draco bien déterminé le jour de ses 16 ans ... un meilleur ami pret à tout pour l'aider et un pauvre Harry qui n'a rien demandé ... ca donne butterfly... un soir d'actionvérité et les gages qui vont avec ... méfiez vous en ca peut devenir dangeureuseme
1. Chapter 1 : Action ou vérité ?

Butterfly …

**Titre** : Butterfly …

**Disclaiming** : J.K.R (sauf certains lieux et persos …)

**Personnages** : Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy …

**Genre** : Romance/aventure.

**Note** : Dsl pour la courteté des chapitres … j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des tartines mais promis je ferais un effort au moins y'aura plus de suspense … ''

Allé bonne lecture et svp dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! merci

**Butterfly …**

**Chapitre 1 **: action, ou vérité ?

PDV : Draco.

C'était la fête à Poudlard. Les Serpentards et quelques Gryffondors s'étaient réunis pour fêter les 16 ans de Draco Malfoy. La salle sur demande avait été décorée avec soin en vert et argent et bien insonorisée. Des bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol et la plupart des invités avait rejoint les dortoirs.

Il ne restait qu'un petit groupe de fêtards, regroupés au centre de la pièce sur une montagne de coussins. Ils faisaient un « acrtion ou vérité » en vidant les dernières bouteilles.

Sur une question un peu trop personnelle, Harry avait refusé de répondre… ça lui vaudrait un gage. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Malfoy.

Ron se chargea de lui une vérité et lui lança sur un ton de défi :

Es tu vraiment le « Prince des Nuits » comme le disent les rumeurs ?

Les yeux de Malfoy brillèrent, il regarda son meilleur ami Blaise, et dit lentement.

Je refuse de répondre à cette question.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Blaise se releva, s'étira et déclara dans un baillement que le jeu était terminé.

Faisons le tour des gages ! déclara Draco. Qui n'a pas répondu ?

Il n'y a que toi et Harry.

Bien … alors je te laisse le choix !

OK … dans ce cas vous serez averti par hiboux demain matin au petit déjeuner. Et bien sur, interdiction de dire quoi que ce soit aux autres ! Sur ce … Bonne nuit !

Il se dirigea vers la porte, fit un sourire entendu à Malfoy en passant près de lui et sortit bientôt suivi du reste de la petite troupe.

PDV Draco.

Draco avançait lentement. Il savait qu'Harry le suivait. Sa chambre était située juste à côté de la sienne en tant que préfet en chef des Gryffondors.

Il s'arreta devant sa porte et se retourna vers son ennemi.

Bonne nuit Harry ! ' Il lui fit un sourire timide auquel Harry répondit par un bref « b'nuit » sec et cassant avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le Serpentard resta planté sur son paillasson vert et argent pendant 5 bonnes minutes avant de se décider à aller se coucher.

3 heures plus tard il ne dormait toujours pas.

Il repenssait au sourire de Blaise. Il lui avait déjà parlé de son attirance pour le brun mais rien d'autre. Et il commençait à avoir peur du gage du lendemain…

PDV Harry.

On était dimanche et une bonne agitation reignait dans la grande salle.

Les rpfesseurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés et un bordel monstre faisait rage entre les tables. Des batailles de pains et de céréales éclataient un peu partout. Malgré les cris d'Hermione qui essayait de lire tranquilement sa « gazette du sorcier ».

Tiens, c'est bizarre Harry ! On ne parle pas de toi aujourd'hui !

Soudain un croissant atterit à 3 centimètres de son devoir dee potion. Elle se leva brusquement pour pousser un énorme coupe de gueule quand deux énormes hiboux « grand duc » jaillirent par la fenêtre dans un cri terrorisant.

Ils se séparerent. L'un alla à la table des Serpentards, l'autre vers celle des Gryffondors.

Le hiboux s'approcha d'Harry et dans un grand fracas atterit dans son assiette, noyant dans un raz de marrée le devoir d'Hermione.

Il lui tendit une lettre et repartit comme il était venu.

Un silence de mort s'était installé. Harry et Draco se regardaient, n'osant pas ouvrir leurs lettres. Blaise qui se marrait à côté de Draco leur fit signe de se dépecher.

Harry ouvrit le parchemin et resta horifié et stupéfait devant les mots uqi s'affichaient devant lui.

_« Pendant une semaine tu devras sortir avec ton ennemi juré … Il faudra que tout le monde y croive. Attention pas un mot à personne ! … _

_Bonne chance… »_

Il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel avant de se stabiliser sur le blanc transparent. Il jeta un regard vers la table d'en face de lui. Bmaise se tenait les cotes et Malfoy avait un petit sourire en coin. Sans doute se préparait-il à la prochaine vacherie qu'il lui ferait.

Il se leva prit son sac et srotti de la salle presque en courant.

Quel con ce Blaise… Il avait vraiment de ces idées ! Sortir avec Malfoy ?

Eh bien si il arrive à me faire sortir avec lui, je veux bien passer une semaine déguisé en fille !

Vraiment ? tu le ferais ?

Harry se retourna vivement. Draco l'avait suivi et se tenait devant lui avec un petit sourire diaboliquement sexy. Il s'approcha de lui. Il était très pres … très très très près … TROP PRES !

Il lui caressa tendrement la joueet murmura.

Alors Potty… tu ne te sens pas capable de relever ce défi ? Allez … je suis sympa je te laisse un petit peu de temps !

Il embrassa le btun sur la joue et partit vers le couloir des préfets.

Harry le regarda partir songeur … décidemment il ne comprendrais jamais Draco Malfoy.

Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard et ensembles ils se rendirent au premier cours de la journée. Potion avec Rogue.

La journée continua dans le même rythme. Draco avait même l'air de l'éviter. Il n'arretait pas d'y penser et avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer. Il le revoyait encore … si près. Et son baiser …

Une voix le tira brusquement de sa rêverie.

Eh Potter ! Tu baves !

Blaise passa devant lui en riant. Il s'arreta, lui tendit un mouchoir et d'un ton plus sérieux lui demanda.

Alors ? prêt à le relever ce défi ?

Harry ne répondit pas et rentra dans sa salle commune. Là l'attendaient Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Dean. Ce denier lui sauta dessus, les faisant rouler sur le tapis.

Alors ? C'était quoi ce gage ?

Oh … euh … passe une journée sans insulter Malfoy ! mentit Harry.

C'est tout ? S'écria Hermione. Vu le sourire de Blaise je me suis attendu à pire !

Oui c'est étrange de la part d'un Serpentard. Appuya Ron.

Moui … peut être … bon e vais me coucher ! je suis fatigué !

Bonne nuit Harry !

PDV Draco.

Il était tard, mais Draco ne dormait toujours pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et marchait lentement le long des couloirs baigné par la lumière argentée de la lune.

Il repensait à LUI… lui qui prenait tant de place dans son ésprit. Il observa le ciel et fit une prière silencieuse à l'astre lumineux.

Il avait un air déprimé et serrait dans ses mains la lettree de Blaise. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il l'avait lue, il en connaissait chaque mot par cœur.

_« Drayounet ! Tu as une occasion pour réaliser ton rêve ! _

_Ta mission : sortir avec Potty !_

_Tu as une semaine pour faire en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de toi !_

_Bonne chance ! _

_Blaise … »_

Une semaine … il l'avait une semaine pour séduire celui qui le détestait le plus au monde.

C'était mission impossible. Mais il allait se battre. Il DEVAIT y arriver ! Il y croyait dur comme fer et absorbé par cette sublime résolution ne vit pas la silhouette arriver au détour du couloir et le prit de plein fouet.

AOUTCH !

Oups, euh je dsl … j'ai pas …

Draco laissa sa phrase en suspend et une flamme s'alluma dans ses yeux de métal.

En face de lui à quatre pattes et charchant désespérément ses lunettes – et bon dieu qu'il était sexy sans ses « loupes puiissance 10 » - se tenait,

Harryyy ! (voix de niaise de groupie) rahhhh pk sur l'ordi sa marche pas les

« ! » avec des cœurs en dessous 

Le dit appelé releva brusquement la tête et regarda attentivement son interlocuteur.

Malfoy ?

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! (re « ! » avec pitis cœurs)

Tu veux bien m'aider je ttrouve plus mes lunettes !

Malfoy ramassa les précieux verres façon « cul de bouteille » écarta une mèche brune de devant les yeux de son Ryrychou, plongea son regard dans le sien et délicatement replaça les lunettes sur son nez.

Sa main s'égara sur la joue du Gryffondor, descendit le long de son cou et attrapa sa nuque. Draco s'approcha délicatement de son choupinet et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres …

A suivre …

YOUHOU ! j'adore trop la fin de ce chapitre …

Et vous qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Bon malheureusement la suite n'est pas forcémént aussi Happy mé bon … ya quand même un petit délire qui me plait

(meme si il horifie Leslie qui est ma première lectrice apres chaque chapitre )

J'essaie de le finir le plus vite possible et de pouvoir le publier …

Bon voila en tout cas merci pour vos commentaires

Et j'espère que ca vous a plu …

A !!!

Sunny.


	2. Chapter 2: Le pouvoir d'un Butterfly

**Chapitre 2 :** Le pouvoir d'un Butterfly …

PDV : Harry.

Harry sentit deux mains l'enlacer. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Draco. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un frisson lui parcourut les lèvres.

MALFOY VENAIT DE L'EMBRASSER !

Malfoy ! 0.o

Il se dégagea de son étreinte, lui envoya son poing dans la gueule et le poussa contre une table.

Draco tomba lourdement sur le sol, du sang coulait de ses lèvres. Un voile de tristesse assombrit son regard.

Harry le planta là, sortit en claquant la porte et s'effondra contre le mur.

Il passa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

Il m'a embrassé … il m'a embrassé ce con … et je crois bien que … j'ai aimé ça. Mais quel con !

Il se releva d'un bond poussa la porte et se jeta sur Dray qui était resté là où il l'avait laissé tomber.

Il l'embrassa passionnément le plaqua contre le sol. En voyant le sourire du blond il crut comprendre son « erreur ».

Comment avait-il pu penser ça !

Il le regarda avec mépris et repartit n courant laissant à nouveau Draco plus perdu que jamais … O.O' !

PDV : Draco.

Draco était vraiment déboussolé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Un instant il avait pensé que son attirance envers le brun était réciproque. Mais non.

C'était un amour à sens unique …

Car oui, il était vraiment amoureux.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort. Et pourtant il e, avait eu des copines. Beaucoup même. Mais après mure réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'il ne les avait pas vraiment aimées.

Il fit un petit break dans ses pensées. Essuya d'un revers de manche le sang que le baiser avait étalé sur ses lèvres … le baiser … STOP !

Il poussa doucement la porte passa la tête dans l'ouverture pour voire si par pur hasard Harry ne serait pas resté dans le couloir.

Et non … personne !

Un peu (beaucoup) déçu, il envoya un grand coup de pied dans la porte et partit vers sa chambre.

Installé sur son lit, il rédigea un petit mot à l'intention d'Harry.

_« Rendez vous à minuit dans le couloir de la salle des potions … DM. »_

Il siffla sa chouette et fit porter le message.

Un peu fatigué et triste il se lova contre son oreiller et s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla il faisait déjà nuit. Merde !

Il avait loupé le repas ! Vite la montre (ce dit en passant chouette objet moldu )

… 23h58…

Oh zut !

Il se leva brusquement, mit une chemise propre s'aspergea de parfum et courut en direction du rendez-vous.

Après un méga sprint il arriva à minuit pile dans le couloir. Il scruta les environs avec difficultés car c'était un soir sans lune et on y voyait que dale (grmblegrmble…)

Soudain il aperçut une silhouette qui avançait vers lui. Sans hésiter il lui sauta dessus.

Harry ! Ecoute moi, je … euh non, en fait n'écoute rien ! embrasse moi juste !

Finalement il n'attendit pas et l'embrassa lui-même… ne sentant aucune réaction il s'écarta légèrement.

Harry, je … RON !

Car oui c'était bien Ron …ROn qui se trouvait en face de lui …

RON qu'il venait d'embrasserrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Oh mon dieu … ' j'ai vraiment touché le fond' …

Putain ! Espèce de sale con de somnambule de Weasleyyyyyyyyyyy ! 

Il planta Ron et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre … Il déplaça le tapis, ouvrit une trappe secrète et en sortit deux bouteilles d'alcool fort.

' pourquoi Harry n'était pas venu lui-même … ? ou plutôt pourquoi n'était il pas venu tout court … ?'

Il se fourra dans son lit, but une gorgée … puis deux, et s'enfonça sous sa couette. Il prit dans ses bras son petit lion vert en peluche et le serra bien fort.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, il n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter.

C'était trop tard…

Trop tard, il l'avait perdu. Il avait perdu sa « force verte ». Et avant même qu'il ne la possède, elle lui avait déjà échappée …

Il sanglota un bon moment avant de s'endormir.

Quelques jours avaient passé … Draco était devenu très déprimé. Il ne sortait plus que le soir pour aller à Pré-au-Lard histoire de se changer les idées et d'oublier momentanément Harry…

Justement ce soir dans sa boîte préférée, il y avait une soirée masquée. Et comme il n'était pas sortit la veille il décida d'aller passer un peu de bon temps.

Chose faite … à 23h il était déjà en train d'exciter toute la salle en dansant comme un dieu au centre de la piste.

Quelques filles lui tournaient autour, et ca lui faisait quand même plaisir.

Il se déhancha encore quelques minutes avant de repérer un jeune homme au fond de la salle. S'étonnant de le trouver seul alors qu'il avait un corps… diaboliquement sexy il s'approcha de lui.

Du visage il ne pouvait voir que la bouche et les yeux d'un magnifique bleu lagon, 'sans doute des lentilles' … le reste du visage étant caché derrière un masque des plus éblouissant. L'un des côtés était parsemé de filaments d'argent tandis que l'autre était recouvert de losanges de toutes les couleurs entourés d'un fil doré. A l'extrémité gauche se trouvait un petit papillon rose avec des paillettes multicolores.

Il se sentait presque ridicule à côté avec son simple masque noir.

Il s'avança lentement. Il faisait sombre. Il n'arrivait pas à définir la couleur de cheveux. Peut-être était-il blond comme lui !

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa les mains et murmura tout bas contre son oreille.

Tu me plais beaucoup…

L'autre répondit par un sourire charmeur et le suivit jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à danser sur toute sorte de musique.

Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient légèrement rapprochés et étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre.

Draco enserra le jeune homme, l'embrassa dans le cou et l'emmena en direction d'une pièce où était installé un matelas.

Il l'allongea sur ce lit de fortune, lui bloqua les poignets et se posta au dessus de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'embrassèrent follement.

Draco commença par déboutonner la chemise du mystérieux inconnu. Il lui l'enleva et s'apprêta à lui enlever son masque quand sa main fut interceptée.

Ils n'enlèveraient pas leurs masques …

Ils reprirent leur activité, s'embrassant et se caressant. Draco fut rapidement dépourvu de sa chemise lui aussi et se mit subitement à penser à Harry …

' Harry … pourquoi ? pourquoi lui ? et pourquoi justement maintenant ?'

Il chassa cette image de son esprit et se reconcentra sur le corps qui s'animait contre lui.

Il commença à déboutonner le pantalon de l'inconnu quand son geste fut à nouveau arrêté.

Un peu vexé il se redressa. L'Autre se releva, se rhabilla et repartit danser.

Dray était resté un peu comme un « … ». Il remit sa chemise et le rejoignit.

Il s'aperçut qu'un papillon voletait autour de sa nouvelle conquête. Un papillon identique à celui qui se trouvait sur le masque…

_Butterfly…_

Draco se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

_J'ai des Butterfly, des papillons en pagaille,_

_Ton visage se dessine dans les moindres détails…_

' Harry …'

Il enfouit la tête dans le creux de son cou et soudain il reçut comme une décharge électrique … Il s'imaginait danser avec Harry …

'Oh Harry … je t'aime …'

_Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille_

_je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détail …_

_Butterfly …_

Ils s'embrassèrent tandis qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue. L'étreinte se desserra et IL sortit de la salle… Dray se retrouva à nouveau seul … avec le papillon.

_J'ai des Butterfly, des émotions en pagaille_

_Mon ventre se tord avant de te dire Bye-bye …_

Il courut en direction de la sortie pour tenter de le rattraper. Il jeta son masque à terre.

_Butterfly …_

Il n'y avait personne devant l'entrée. Il fondit en larmes et aperçut au coin de la rue …

Harry ?

Cela ressemblait plus à un cri désespéré qu'à un appel. Harry se retourna.

Malfoy ?

Draco courut vers lui et se serra dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pardon Harry … pardon … je t'aime …

Harry qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux s'arrêta un peu perdu. Draco des larmes plein les yeux releva la tête et regarda son Prince dans les yeux.

Tu ne me crois pas ?

Pour tout réponse Harry l'embrassa langoureusement et le plaqua contre le mur. Il avait enfin compris. Il venait de tomber amoureux de l'homme qu'il croyait détester le plus au monde. Il l'aimait …

Oh Dray … je crois que je suis fou de toi … !

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et restèrent un long moment enlacés comme ça avant de rentrer au château.

Draco n'avait toujours pas remarqué le masque qui se trouvait dans la poche de la cape d'Harry …

A suivre …

Youyou ! J'espère que ca vous a plu même si les chapitres ne sont pas très longs !

Merci pour vos rewiews …

(Et dsl pour les fautes de frappe… j'espère que je n'en ai pas trop fait pour ce chapitre)

Dsl aussi si un certain passage vous a un peu choqué … j'ai pris le risque de le mettre même si j'ai failli mourir pour ça de la main de ma « première lectrice » … après tout c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée …

J'espère pouvoir publier le chapitre 3 la semaine prochaine … je l'ai déjà commencé mais j'espère bien le faire un peu plus long même si il sera un peu plus triste que les autres …(du point de vue de Draco surtout … mais ne pensez pas que je le malmène je l'adore moi aussi …)

Bon voila en tout cas merci d'avoir lu cette fiction !

A!!!!!!!!!

Sunny…


End file.
